Disney Charm High
by LilNate03
Summary: See all of your favorite Disney Characters in a new Teen Drama story fill with Romances, Mystery and Drama. And Everyone in the World of Disney wants to know who murder The Beast?


**Disney's Charm School**

A/N: Your Favorite Classic Disney Characters are going to High School? See Your favorite Disney Princesses, Disney Princes, Villains, and much more as Teenagers with a little twist drama of their own. This isn't like a fairy tale...It's High School Drama Fantasy with a bunch of Love Triangles, Romance, Drama, Mystery and so much more!

 **Students:**

 **. Prince Ferdinand**

 **. Snow White**

 **. Prince Charming**

 **. Cinderella**

 **. Prince Phillip**

 **. Princess Aurora**

 **. Prince Eric**

 **. Princess Ariel**

 **. Belle**

 **. Gaston**

 **. Pocahontas**

 **. Captain John Smith**

 **. John Rolfe**

 **. Mulan**

 **. Li Shang**

 **. Princess Tiana**

 **. Prince Naveen**

 **. Rapunzel**

 **. Flynn**

 **. Merida**

 **. Elsa**

 **. Anna**

 **. Kristoff**

 **. Prince Hans**

 **. Moana**

 **. Maui**

 **. Princess Elena**

 **. Gabe**

 **. Mateo**

 **. Princess Sofia**

 **. Aladdin**

 **. Princess Jasmine**

 **On New Years Eve in 2016...**

* * *

Belle and The Beast himself were going skiing at a big snowy mountains which it's like twenty feet high off the ground, Belle was trying to do the best she can to find a way to turn him back human.

Belle is a snobby-spoil girl that wants everything. She's a beautiful French dark brown hair with beautiful brown eyes. Belle don't like to mention about her parents because she was very embarrassed of them. Her mother died by overdose for some pills while her father was this poor man that doesn't make enough money but, he do whatever he can to do for his daughter, Belle which Belle is too spoil to realize it.

Belle dated Prince Adam as known as 'The Beast' himself for a couple of years now, she gets to meet his parents, King Charles and Queen Elizabeth along with his big brother named, Prince Robby who is just as charming and handsome.

Belle always thought of Prince Robby very hot with his short orange hair with a slim athletic body and tall looking with crystal blue eyes. But, Belle tries to be faithful to her boyfriend, Adam.

So, on December 31st, when Belle and The Beast went on top of the mountain as Belle was wearing her yellow with red big snow jacket with goggles, a hat, black pants and a pair of yellow snow boots.

' Adam, I'm so scared to ski down the mountain.' said Belle as she was very nervous in the face.

The Beast laughed as he shake his head as he smiled down at his girlfriend, ' Don't worried bae, I'll be right here with you. Don't you trust me?'

Belle nods her head, ' I trust you.' Belle smiles at him delightful with her beautiful red lips.

Moments later, a gun was shot fire as someone aim and shot The Beast directly in the back of his head as blood was splattered as Belle gasped as she screams in terror. The Beast fell off the mountain from twenty feet high as you couldn't see him landed on the ground because it was sort of dark and the wind and snow was making it hard to see but, Belle knows that her boyfriend, Adam aka The Beast is dead and someone murdered him.

* * *

 **~Present February 8th 2017~**

 **Prince Phillip's POV**

Prince Phillip is a brave heroic teenager who plays Football and Basketball in High School, He sort of listens to his father, King Hubert as his father do the choosing on who he wants to be with and will soon be his bride after high school and it was Princess Aurora, The girl he save from that wicked evil fairy, Maleficent.

Phillip has brown hair with brown eyes. Phillip is several years older than Aurora. Phillip is generally wearing a tan tunic over a black shirt with brown pants and a pair of boots that frame tightly around his slim but, fair built a physique. Phillip also wears a red cape and a red hat sometimes.

Deep down Phillip doesn't feel that way about Aurora like that instead he was falling for his best friend, Tiana. It's something special about Tiana that he likes about her. Phillip knows that her father is dying from cancer as she was trying to carried on his legacy on trying to have her own restaurant someday. Tiana is not like other girls that will run and chasing after a Prince and become a Princess so bad.

Tiana is very independent black girl that loves to cook and loves her family and friends. Phillip and Tiana have fun with each other whenever they see each other, he always goes to her neighborhood as he let her ride on his horse. I guess friend zone changes when Prince Phillip and Tiana was standing over at the door as the mistletoe was hanging above their head on Christmas Day as Phillip looks into her beautiful brown eyes and her shiny long black hair and her beautiful sexy body as he was dying to kiss her.

Phillip kiss her tenderly as Tiana was unexpected but, she didn't pull back from it instead she wrap her arms around his neck as he held her by her waist.

Phillip and Tiana promise to keep this a secret between and never do it again when they are with someone else like Tiana is with Prince Naveen which Naveen is not the type the Prince for her because he is all selfish and make everything about him and Always have Tiana to do his homework's as he go football practice.

Aurora is also a not a perfect choice for Phillip as well because she is a Sharpay Evans 2.0. Aurora is another spoil rotten princess that she gets whatever she wants. Aurora is the head cheerleader of the Disney Prep along with her friends, Belle and Cinderella.

Phillip was at home in his big castle as he was shirtless only wearing a black sweatpants with a black tennis shoes as he was wearing a pair of black boxing gloves. Phillip was in the exercise room as he was punching a training bag. Phillip was sweating all down his torso as his abs was defiantly are showing.

Phillip couldn't stop thinking about Tiana, he truly loves her but, he knows that his father, King Hubert will not allowed him to date someone out of his race especially someone who is black.

King Hubert watches his son doing his workout as he was very proud of him, ' Getting tired yet?'

' Not yet, I'm just about to do some push-ups and lift some weights and I'll be done.' Prince Phillip answered.

' Well, I know you like to work out but, you need to get to school and especially I want you to compliment and hold on to Princess Aurora.' said King Hubert as Prince Phillip was getting annoyed with his father keeps talking about Aurora. ' This will be huge for you two and especially if you guys have children and they will be the new blood generation that comes from two royal family.'

' Dad! Can you stop talking about that! We both know that I don't want to married Aurora.' Prince Phillip yelled at his father. ' Why can't I just choose who I want to be with.'

' Like who? That New Orleans black girl?' King Hubert questioned his son.

' Her name is Tiana!' Prince Phillip yelled at his father.

' I don't like you to socialize to a nigger like her! She doesn't have nothing to offer, she's not a Princess or will be a Princess material. Only thing she can be is a slave!' King Hubert yelled.

Prince Phillip walk up to his father as he looked very angry in the face, ' Listen Dad, I'm sick of you being so races to other people especially Tiana. Tiana is my best friend and yes there's a part of me do love her. I won't just stand here and listen to you anymore!'

' If you don't go through with this process by still dating Princess Aurora until you married here...Then, you can forget about this castle and I will give it up to your cousin, Prince Charming himself or your brother, Hans. Hey, you can stay with Tiana and her family and be poor.' King Hubert laughed.

' Maybe I will be with Tiana and leave with her family.' said Prince Phillip in his anger tone as King Hubert was very pissed off as he quickly walks away from his son.

 **If You Guys like this story so far and want me to continued you can leave a comment or PM me. This is something new I just came up with which I love to write Drama, Mystery and Romance story and I hope you guys love it!**


End file.
